


Wedding Crashing

by CappuccettoRosso



Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: No one messes with his Ruru
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916296
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	Wedding Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my contribution to the KakaIru Week 2020. I did the prompt: weddings. I hope you all enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. There is nothing I enjoy more than Kakashi being protective of his Ruru!

* * *

The deviled eggs taste nasty. The canapes aren't any better. They taste bland and leave a funny after taste. Kakashi takes a sip of champagne and grimaces. He regrets it. Now the flavors have blended in his mouth and its downright foul. He eyes the buffet table. There is a lot of food, but just eating those two things makes him hesitate to try anything else.

The third time is not the charm, Kakashi thinks.

He puts the flute of champagne down on the table and turns away, toward the rest of the banquet hall. He comes face to face with Mizuki, instead, one of the main stars of this shindig.

"Yo!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Hatake,?" Mizuki whispers harshly. The man darts a quick look around, making sure no one was paying too close attention. It was nearly impossible, seeing as this was a wedding reception and Mizuki was the groom. Everyone wanted to congratulate the bride and groom.

"What do you mean, Mizuki-kun!" Kakashi says, feeling gleeful at the irritation the familiarity of using his first name, brings to the other man. "I came here to congratulate you on your special day. Really, we thought that you would stay a miserable single bastard for the rest of your pathetic life. Yet look at you now! Married and to a pretty lady, too. Who would have thought?"

Mizuki narrows his eyes. Kakashi almost cackles at the trace of panic he sees in Mizuki's eyes. "We? Who else is here with you? Who let you in anyway?"

Kakashi presses a hand against his chest, feigning hurt. "Mizuki-kun, I feel hurt. It almost sounds like you didn't want us to be here."

"U-us?"

"I mean, it's understandable if you didn't want me here, but Iruka, well, you two have a history together."

Mizuki blanches. "What? Iruka? You mean Iruka is here?!"

Kakashi leers at him. "What's wrong, Mizuki-kun? You look pale. Are you feeling okay? Or is the thought of seeing Iruka, who you fucked over and stole from without hesitation, terrifies you?"

Mizuki's jaw clenches. The man looks like he is trying to hold it together, but Kakashi can see his hands shaking. "I don't know what you are talking about. Now, I'm going to ask you politely to leave. You are not welcomed here."

"Ma, not welcomed, he says." Kakashi scratches his chin lazily. "Funny, then how did I get this invitation?" Kakashi pulls out the wedding invitation and waves it around.

Mizuki snatches it from his hands. "You must have stolen it."

Kakashi tilts his head. "Look at that. A thief crying thief."

Mizuki hastily folds the invitation in half and stuffs into his pocket. He takes a step forward, right into his personal space.

"Look, you little shit," Mizuki practically hisses. His eyes are bulging and his face twists with hatred. "Whatever Iruka has told you, it's a lie. I never stole a single cent from him. Any money I took was mine. If he is saying otherwise, then show me proof."

Kakashi smiles slowly. "I thought you would never ask."

That stops Mizuki cold. "What?"

"You are right, Mizuki-kun," he says, coolly. "It's not enough saying it. It's about time to show it."

Mizuki sputters. "He doesn't have any proof!"

Kakashi waves a hand leisurely in the air. "He didn't before. But then he met me and well, I hate it when idiots dare to bully my Ruru.

"He told me everything that happened between you two, and well, it was very easy. It was oh, so easy for me to hack into your files. I'm a genius, you know. And sticking my nose into shit. It's a hobby of mine. I found enough proof to open an inquiry, if not to send you to prison." Kakashi laughs then. "And the money that you stole from my Ruru, you'll find that I took it back. Pocket change, in my opinion, but that was Iruka's hard-earned money."

Kakashi wraps an arm around Mizuki's shoulders and turns him to face the banquet hall with him. Mizuki is tense under his arm, muscles seemingly frozen. Kakashi gestures toward the front of the hall, where the Iruka is quietly talking to the bride and her father. Iruka passes an envelope to the bride's father with a solemn expression. Kakashi cocks his head and whispers into Mizuki's ear. "Oh, by the way, do you know how we got those invitations?"

Mizuki doesn't say anything. He can't. Kakashi laughs low in his throat.

"You're lovely wife, Tsubaki-san, invited us personally," Kakashi says.

Across the hall, as if hearing her name, the bride, Tsubaki, turns in their direction. She stares at Mizuki with a cold expression. She raises a flute of champagne at Mizuki and takes a drink.

Kakashi slaps Mizuki on the back.

"Congratulations, Mizuki! May you live happily ever after!"


End file.
